Guilt
by Froggiecool
Summary: Every night, DiZ dreams of destroying the Nobodies - the Traitors. But one night, a bystander to the event has something to say. And not one being in the room will like it. Because, in the end, we are all to blame for everything that happens. Re-edited


**A.N. 18/1/11 So, I've edited this. Hopefully some stuff is a little clearer, and better gramatically. Oh, and you aren't meant to understand everything that the woman says.**

**A.N. Yes, I know I should write my other stories. Next parts are nearly done, but this butted into my head. So, a little oneshot for you. Some spoilers, both for games and another story of mine, but yeah. Go for it. Oh, and the part marked '1' is a reference to a story named 'Of Staples' by 'ShirouHokuto'. Yeah, we were reading 'An Inspector Calls' in English, and I came up with this. Some is better than other parts... Just to warn you, some parts can be taken in one of two ways, such as the word 'abuse' and 'enjoying each others company' - depends how dirty-minded you are, really.**

**Not to mention that some parts are a little... Ugh, how do I phrase this. Some is more Canon than other parts of this story - My knowledge of BBS is ENTIRELY from the internet, not being allowed more games, so please bare with me, and let me know of any mistakes I failed to spot.**

**Thanks.**

**Oh, underlined is DiZ's normal viewpoint, normal is the dream, and plain italics is other people's waking viewpoint.**

* * *

_DiZ was used to dreaming. So used to it, that it no longer surprised him to find himself before the Nobodies of his former apprentices – the traitors._

* * *

The first thing that DiZ noticed about the dream was the extra person in the corner. The dream itself was very, very normal. In fact, almost every night he had the same one. He waltzed in on the Organisation, all eating breakfast in the Grey area. Sora, Riku, Kari, Mickey, Goofy and Donald followed him, before the group destroyed all of the abnormalities. Except now, there were 13 Nobodies, his team and an extra someone just behind him, wearing a navy version of the coats worn by Dark Corridor travellers.

"Yo Sora," the redheaded Nobody smiled slyly.

"Axel," the boy replied, as every member in the room drew their weapons.

Everything was going perfectly to plan, as DiZ shouted his only line; "You bought this upon yourselves!" In response to Demyx's screams – if Nobodies had emotion, they would have been described as fearful, but then again they wouldn't be in this predicament if that were so.

"Actually, it's not their fault." The blue-cloaked woman stepped in-between the warring parties.

Both teams stared at her in surprised.

"What do you mean?" the being known as DiZ snarled. This was his fantasy, not her's.

The woman laughed hysterically, hood slipping slightly, but still covering her eyes, "What do I mean? What DO I MEAN?"she yelled, "Who knows what I mean? WHO?" her laugh became a dry chuckle, "Who knows?"

"Explain yourself," Xemnas' eyes narrowed. Evidently, he didn't know either.

The woman laughed again, "Nobody, whether Nobody or Somebody, is clear of this. Nobody in the room. All of you are responsible, to a lesser or greater extent."

He saw Sora's eyebrows furrow, dropping his guard slightly, "What?"

The woman sighed, and turned on him, "You, Sora. Had your childlike self never accepted Ventus' heart, you would not wield a Keyblade, and would not be here. Not to mention that DiZ would not have persuaded you to come and destroy the Nobodies on his behalf; his fighting technique leaves much to be desired. You, Riku, allowed darkness into the Islands. Sure, it would have arrived without your help, but you defined the moment. And had Sora left a fraction of a second later, he wouldn't be here. See above."

The two looked at her, puzzled. She turned to Kairi, "And you. Little, innocent Princess Kairi. Their blood is on your hands. You are the freaking Princess of Hearts. You could, right at this moment, change history. But no, you do not understand. You would never do it, because your precious Sora tells you that the Nobodies have no right to exist!"she yelled, turning on Goofy and Donald, "And YOU support Sora. No need to explain THAT."

She turned behind her, to the Nobodies, "Roxas. You and Sora are one and the same. Your crime is his crime. Larxene, were you not in the gardens, where it is illegal to enter, the evening your heart died? Marlexia, is not the same true of you? Deny me if you can. Luxord, were you not SO drunk that you placed your Heart as a bet on the gambling table, and foolish enough to loose? Demyx, were you, or were you not, supposed to be studying for an exam, but instead busking in THAT SAME FORBIDDEN PARK as Marlexia and Larxene were enjoying each other's company?" she stopped for breath, "Axel Lea, Saix Isa. Remind me again whether you had permission to enter Ansem's labs or not?"

"No..."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, getting more hysterical as she condemmed each Apprentice, "Vexen Even. Surely you of all people should have known the dangers of science? Surely you should have forseen this – they were only Staples, and only your hearts, afterall.1 Oh, and Lexeaus Aeleus. Remind me again of your title? A Radient guard? Surely you should have protected the grounds, even in pain and death. Or, at least, they were the vows when I was in Radient. Xaldin Dilan and Xigbar Braig, tell me, do you not remember the concequenses of your previous experiments? And STILL you supported Xenahort's aims? What madmen were you, that I once called friends?" She turned to Zexion, voice softening, "And how could I forget little Ienzo? Could you not have died by Unversed that morning you ran, and so have spared yourself from the horrors that followed, not that they would not have occurred, but maybe Ansem would have cottoned on by then. Not that I wish you dead, of course. And not that I blame you for persuading Ansem to re-open the lab – any child would have in your circumstance."

"What do you mean?" DiZ asked, watching Xemnas' face pale.

"I am getting to that," the female snapped, voice turning bitter, "Mickey, what were you doing when you felt the Heartless awake? Nothing – you never did anything." She then turned on the Superior of the In Between, "And you, Xemnas; Xenahort, whatever you shall call yourself. You are to blame. A man with no memories, threatening a mute child until he followed your every command. I watched those nights when he refused to do your bidding, shaking his head defiantly, before the shaking became fearful when you approached and abused him. Never left a mark, though, clever man. And what a perfect choice of victim – no blame on you, and unable to scream. Oh how perfect," her laughter was manical, "And you felt what was in the basement, didn't you? Feel the darkness, didn't you? You may as well confess to it – you're trapped now. And then. AND THEN." She gasped for air, inadvertantly making herself seem taller, "And then you released the Heartless, with the aim of destroying everyone. Oh what a pity I caught you out," she flicked a thin finger up from her gloved hand, "Oh, but you are not the most in the wrong."

She turned to DiZ, a smirk to be seen under her hood, "We are. We created the Heartless first time over. But Ansem, what were you thinking? You promised me that you'd destroyed them, promised that you'd ask Mickey to help you. You promised that you'd destroy those things. You swore it on your own Heart, Ansem. I TOLD you not to experiment so deep but – but – but WHO LISTENS TO THE BASTARD CHILD OF A FREAKING KING?" she screamed, pulling back her hood.

DiZ was taken aback, stunned into silence. Stared at the young woman, dead by all accounts, before him. What she said... Every word, true. Or, at least, as much as he could gather was.

"And no, before you ask, I'm not what I once was. My name, it is Seachelx, and you'd do well to remember it, before you go trying to KILL my SON!" she threw her gloves on the floor, storming out of the room.

* * *

_Sora woke with a start. What strange dream was that, a woman accusing everyone of being responsible for the creation of Nobodies, along with people he didn't even KNOW. Being accused, that was. He looked across at Riku, who had also bolted awake. Kairi stuck her head around the door, as Goofy and Donald appeared._

_"Guys?"_

_They all looked at each other, "Must be something in the air tonight. I swear I don't normally have nightmares." Riku mused._

_

* * *

_

_And a thousand miles away, the Organisation awoke to a new sensation - guilt.__

* * *

_

_DiZ was used to dreaming. So used to it, that it didn't surprise him to find himself before the Nobodies of his former apprentices – his boys._

* * *

**A.N. What you think? And yes, I took a little artistic license with some parts.**


End file.
